El casco y la máscara
by Marianasl
Summary: Zelda cree que Samus es hombre. Samus cree que Sheik (Zelda) es hombre. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambas se enamoran pensando que la otra es hombre? Lo peor, el padre de Zelda quiere que se case; y Zelda cree que encontró a su caballero en armadura dorada, bueno no, en realidad armadura naranja. Yuri
1. Se terminó el tiempo

Hola a todos! Hace unos días se me ocurrió una idea loca, hoy me levanté y dije: quiero escribir esa idea loca! Así que aquí está esa idea loca :3

Originalmente la historia iba a ser de como Zelda pensaba que Samus era hombre (como la mayoría de los fans en los primeros años de Metroid), pero luego recordé que Zelda también tiene otra identidad (Sheik), que curiosamente también hay muchos que creen que es hombre... Así que decidí que para hacerlo más divertido, haría de la confusión algo mutuo entre las dos.

Espero que les guste: lean, disfruten y (si pueden) comenten :3

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la historia**

* * *

**Se terminó el tiempo**

El combate había terminado hace tan sólo unos segundos con la victoria de Samus Aran y su siempre fiel armadura. Derrotar a Kirby no fue tan difícil cómo pensaba; es verdad que su habilidad para flotar a voluntad era peligrosamente útil, pero no se igualaba a la velocidad y fuerza con las que contaba Samus, además de tener ataques a distancia claro.

Samus saludaba al público emocionado que no paraba de aplaudir la victoria. Sin querer, la caza-recompensas se había convertido en el héroe de muchos; y esto se debía a que pocas personas la habían visto sin su armadura, por lo que la mayoría todavía pensaba que era hombre. Si bien se presentó ante los participantes de Super Smash sin su casco, sabía que para muchos todavía era un misterio su verdadera identidad; de hecho, sólo sabían sobre su identidad los que participaron del primer Smash junto a ella.

Sin embargo, a Samus no le afectaba en nada el hecho de que la mayoría de sus conocidos o fanáticos pensaran que es hombre; es más, no puede culparlos, tenía que admitir que su armadura la hacía ver más varonil de lo que debería.

Una vez que recibió su premio (unas monedas), se retiró del mapa, para alegría y pena de muchos.

* * *

-Nooo, ¿por qué se va tan rápido?- Dijo Zelda a su mejor amiga, Peach.

-Pues porque ya acabó su pelea

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a que no quiero que se vaya…

Peach y Zelda estaban entre el público viendo la pelea entre Samus y Kirby. A ambas les pareció fantástico el combate, aunque una estaba concentrada más en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, una persona.

-¿Ooh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuestra pequeña Zelda está loca por alguien?- Bromeó la princesa de rosa.

-¡C-c-cállate! Tonta…- Respondió Zelda con la cara roja, evitando contacto visual con su amiga.

-¡No puede ser! ¡En verdad estás enamor- La rubia fue interrumpida por la mano de la castaña, quien no quería llamar la atención.

-No hagas tanto ruido, ¿acaso quieres que todos lo sepan?- Le dijo Zelda fastidiada.

-Mmm, esa no es mala idea… ¡Oigan todos, Zelda está enamorada de-

-¡Qué estoy enamorada de los sandwichs de pollo!- Gritó Zelda para opacar el anuncio de Peach.

El público cercano se les quedó viendo de manera extraña, ninguno entendía lo que pasaba entre esas dos princesas.

-Idiota- Le dijo Zelda mientras se iba yendo del lugar.

-jajajaja, cálmate Zelda, sólo estaba bromeando

-¿Sólo bromeando? ¿Te gustaría que yo les diga a todos que tuviste aventuras con Bowser?- Preguntó molesta la princesa de Hyrule.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes!

-Pues, sólo es una broma- Le respondió Zelda imitando la voz de Peach de hace un rato.

-Ya ya, tranquila, ¿sí? Perdón…- Le dijo Peach mientras trataba de abrazar a su amiga, quien no dejaba de alejarla. –Bueno, entonces ¿en serio te gusta este tal Samus?

-Pues… en verdad sí…- Admitió la castaña tímidamente.

_-Kawaii-_ Pensó Peach de su amiga. –Bueno, pero si nunca lo has visto sin su armadura, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te gusta de él?

-Pues es justo eso. Cuando lo veo, siento ese misterio y la emoción de saber quién está debajo de la armadura

-Mmm… bueno, ahora que lo pones así… un caballero misterioso no suena tan mal, ¿no?

-¡Exacto! Creo que él es el caballero que necesito, y también que necesita Hyrule.

-Awww, pobre Link, se sentirá destrozado.- Dijo Peach, fingiendo una cara triste.

-No creas, no hay nada entre nosotros dos. La verdad es que hace tiempo lo intentamos, pero nos dimos cuenta que nuestra relación es más fraternal. Para mí él es como un hermano, y para él nunca dejaré de ser su princesa.- Dijo Zelda mostrando una sonrisa por aquellos recuerdos que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Uno diría que después de todo lo que hizo por ti y por Hyrule, acabarían juntos o algo así, ¿no?- Indagó la rubia.

-Bueno, él sabe que en verdad tanto yo como mi pueblo aprecia las hazañas que hizo por nosotros. Él se ha vuelto un indudable héroe en Hyrule, y siempre es tratado con amabilidad y respeto.- Contestó honestamente la princesa, expresando en su rostro que dice la verdad.

-Aaah mira, que interesante… bueno, y volviendo al tal Samus, ¿qué más te gusta de él?- Le preguntó emocionada, acercándose repentinamente a Zelda.

-Yo… pues… supongo que me siento atraída por él por su fuerza y coraje. Es decir, parece de esos caballeros en armadura que nos cuentan a las princesas de pequeñas, ¡hasta peleó contra un dragón!

-¿Hablas de Regly? No espera, ¿Ridley? ¿Así se llamaba, no?

-Sí, ese mismo. Cuando me enteré de él, me sentí como una niña otra vez, viviendo en un cuento de hadas en un reino mágico.

-Bueno, técnicamente Hyrule sí es un reino donde hay magia y hadas, ¿no?- Preguntó en tono de broma Peach.

-¡No me refiero a eso tonta!- Le contestó Zelda mientras se reía.

-jajaja, bueno… ¡Pero igual! No puedo creer que mi pequeña Zelda por fin encontrara el amor, estoy feliz por ti, y te deseo mucha suerte con tu caballero misterioso.

-Gracias Toadstool- Agradeció Zelda en tono de broma, sabiendo el fastidio que le daba a Peach que la llamaran por su segundo nombre.

-¡Te dije que no me digas así, elfa!- Contestó Peach, devolviendo el ataque.

-¿Elfa? Eso fue bajo hasta para ti Peach… el hecho que tanto los elfos como los Hyrulianos tengamos orejas similares, ¡no significa que seamos lo mismo!

-¿En serio? Pues, a mí sí me pareces una elfa…- Dijo Peach mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-ja ja, que graciosa. Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

-No me digas… ¿no comiste nada por la emoción de ver a Samus pelear?- Preguntó Peach con una ceja levantada.

-…- Zelda no respondió nada, sólo miró a sus pies mientras su rostro cambiaba de color.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! JAJAJAJA- Se rio fuertemente Peach de su amiga.

-¡No te burles! No es gracioso…- Dijo completamente avergonzada.

-jajaja no puedo jajajaja, es muy gracioso jajajaja- Decía Peach, quien a las justas decía algo legible por estar riendo.

-¡Ya cállate y vamos!- Le gritó Zelda.

-jajaja, yaya, yo te sigo- Contestó Peach, tomando aire fuertemente para recuperar el aliento.

* * *

Samus estaba en el balcón de su habitación, apoyada en éste mientras veía el mar no muy lejos de donde estaba ella. No sabía cuánto había estado parada ahí, pero a juzgar por el negro cielo que lo cubría todo, podía deducir que fueron un par de horas.

A penas llegó a su cuarto, Samus se quitó la armadura, y se metió al baño a ducharse. Luego de tan refrescante momento, se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró y salió por la ventana que daba al balcón, sintiendo la fría y fresca briza que le acariciaba el rostro. Le gustaba esa vista, se sentía muy afortunada de tener un cuarto en dirección al mar. El sonido de las olas la tranquilizaba, y le ayudaba a pensar y reflexionar; y vaya que tenía mucho en qué pensar.

La verdad es que todo ese tiempo que estuvo ahí mirando al horizonte, sólo estaba pensando en una cosa.

_-Sheik…_

Así es, la gran y poderosa Samus había caído ante los encantos de un chico. Se sentía estúpida y débil, es más, casi pierde la pelea de hoy por estar pensando en ese enigmático personaje. No se soportaba a sí misma en ese estado, suspirando por otra persona como si fuera una adolescente; aunque claro, tampoco sabía cómo era eso, porque estaba segura que la adolescencia no se trataba sobre eliminar razas extraterrestres y perseguir alienígenas.

De pronto un leve y casi inaudible ruido atrajo la atención de la rubia. De inmediato sacó la pistola que tenía escondida en la ropa y se volteó velozmente, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma con otra pistola apuntándole en la barbilla. El frío metal del arma le erizó la piel, y levantando la vista, pudo observar al dueño de dicho objeto, Solid Snake.

-Gané esta vez Aran…- Le dijo soltando una presumida risa.

-Agh, cállate. No estoy concentrada- Le respondió Samus, alejándose de la pistola para volver a apoyarse en su balcón.

-¿Distraída? Eso es raro en ti, Aran.- Le dijo Snake, apoyándose de espaldas al costado de Samus.

-No tienes que decírmelo. No sé qué me está pasando- Dijo Samus mirando al horizonte.

Snake analizó por un momento su cara, y llegó a una conclusión. –Mmm, por esa mirada perdida y la cara de estúpida, puedo deducir que estás enamorada- Le dijo en tono burlón.

Samus sólo suspiró y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, evitando ser vista por Snake.

-¡JA! ¿Es en serio?

-Si…- Dijo Samus en un tono de voz que a las justas pudo ser escuchado por Snake.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿la indomable Samus Aran al fin fue domada?- Bromeó.

Samus no sabía si esas eran las mejores palabras para expresar lo que pasaba, pero si algo sabía era que no le gustaba la manera en la que lo veía Snake.

-Yo no diría que fui domada… estúpido. Simplemente siento esta extraña atracción por él.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado, si se puede saber?

-Sheik…- Dijo Samus bien despacio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sheik- Volvió a decir Samus, casi en el mismo volumen que antes.

-No te escucho rubiecita

-¡SHEIK!- Le gritó Samus con todas sus fuerzas, para después darse cuenta de su reacción y volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

-¡¿Sheik?!

La cazadora asintió con su cabeza.

_-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes…_\- Pensó Snake. En verdad, para alguien tan habilidoso y tan preparado como Snake, había solo pocas cosas que desconocía. Obviamente, la verdadera identidad de Sheik no era una de ellas. Snake sabía que Sheik en verdad era una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino la mismísima princesa del reino de Hyrule, aunque eso no era algo que le diría a la cazadora, tendría que descubrirlo ella misma. –Y dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te atrae de… él?

-Pues… no lo sé. En realidad nunca le he visto la cara, pero su manera de ser me parece… sexy.

-¿Sexy?- Dijo Snake aguantándose la risa. Él sabía que Zelda era linda, pero ¿sexy? Ya le estaba dando curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Samus cuando supiera que Sheik en verdad es una princesa.

-Sí… no lo sé, es este hecho de que es una persona tan misteriosa… es decir, es de los que aparece de las sombras y desaparece por las mismas, eso me parece genial…- Confesó Samus.

_¿Aparece y desaparece de las sombras? Samus está en verdad mal…-_ Pensó Snake. –Qué cursi… Pero, ¿no has pensado que quizá deberías conocer su verdadera identidad antes de obsesionarte con él?

-Sí, eso lo sé. Pero esa máscara que trae puesta nunca me deja ver su verdadero rostro; sin embargo, creo que eso hará más especial la primera vez que lo vea.- Dijo Samus, imaginándose ese especial momento en el que Sheik se sacaría lentamente la máscara, revelando el hermoso rostro de un sujeto que esté listo para darle un beso justo en los labios.

-¡AAAhhh!- Exclamó Samus, asustada de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Samus no era de las que pensaba en esas cosas.

Snake sólo se le quedaba viendo, riéndose de las expresiones de Samus y muerto de curiosidad por saber cómo terminaría esto.

-En verdad Aran… esto no se ve todos los días…

* * *

Zelda y Peach habían terminado de comer, por lo que satisfechas y ya con el estómago lleno, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estaban hablando de cosas triviales en el camino, hasta que una persona parada justo delante de la habitación de Zelda, llamó la atención de ambas.

-¿Link? ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?- Le preguntó Zelda.

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar- Le contestó el guerrero seriamente.

Peach al ver la escena, sintió que lo mejor sería retirarse, y luego de anunciar que se iría y despedirse de los dos Hyrulianos, se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué era eso de lo que querías hablar?

-Es sobre tu padre- Le respondió Link.

Zelda se quedó paralizada, y de inmediato le abrió la puerta para que pasara su acompañante. Cuando entraron, Link caminó un poco, buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia a Zelda. Luego de aspirar hondo, se dirigió a Zelda y le dijo:

-Hace unas horas recibí un mensaje de él. Dice que tu tiempo se terminó.

-¿Qué? Pero… no puede ser…- Dijo Zelda un poco asustada.

-Lamentablemente así es. Dice que el plazo que te dio para encontrar prometido se terminó… Quiere que nos cacemos.- Dijo Link, diciendo la última parte de manera forzada e incómoda.

-¡¿Pero por qué no entiende?! ¡No me quiero casar sólo porque deba hacerlo! Quiero encontrar el amor, y sentirme protegida y necesitada.

-Lo sé princesa, lo sé. Yo no estoy más cómodo que usted con esta decisión, pero son las órdenes del rey, ¿qué puedo hacer?- Dijo Link.

El padre de Zelda, es decir, el rey de Hyrule; quería que su única hija encuentre rápido una pareja para que pudiera gobernar Hyrule cuando él se fuera. Pero viendo cómo Zelda no le mostraba simpatía con ningún pretendiente, decidió solucionar el problema a su manera. Se dio cuenta que al único al que le mostraba su verdadera forma de ser, y el único con el que se sentía cómodo, era Link; además el chico había salvado Hyrule, era el más adecuado para el puesto. Sin embargo, cuando su padre le dijo esto a Zelda, ella se rehusó a casarse con Link; y bueno, Link también, pero éste no podía expresárselo por temor a desobedecer un mandato del rey. Luego de varias horas de discusión, su padre no aceptaba que entre Link y Zelda había una relación de mejores amigos, así que quedó en un acuerdo con ellos: si Zelda no encontraba a alguien en el próximo año y medio, tendría que casarse con el héroe de Hyrule, Link. Había pasado año y medio desde entonces.

-Ya sé, hablaré con él. Le pediré más tiempo.- Dijo Zelda, desesperada mientras buscaba soluciones.

-Espero que funcione princesa, usted sabe que no tengo nada en contra de casarme con usted, pero tampoco no me parece que esta sea la forma correcta de decidir esto.- Le dijo Link sinceramente.

-Lo sé Link, lo sé. Encontraremos una manera de salir de ésta. –Le dijo Zelda más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que al mencionado.

-Sólo esperemos que su padre la escuche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Peach estaba acompañando a Zelda a mandar una carta. Ambas estaban dirigiéndose a la torre de las palomas mensajeras, dónde Zelda le mandaría la petición a su padre para que le dé más tiempo.

_Querido padre, rey de Hyrule,_

_Mando la presente carta para realizar una petición. Recibí el mensaje de Link, reconozco que se me terminó el plazo de año y medio para encontrar prometido, pero lamentablemente no pude hallarlo. Por eso, me dispongo a pedirle un nuevo plazo de año y medio para encontrar a alguien que pueda cumplir con las expectativas del próximo rey de Hyrule. Le prometo que si acepta mi solicitud, conseguiré a la persona más digna de sentarse en el trono a mi lado, y del mismo modo, a la persona más digna de ser su heredero._

_Zelda, princesa de Hyrule._

-Aun no entiendo por qué tu padre les está haciendo esto, me parece tan injusto.- Le dijo una fastidiada Peach a su amiga.

-Sí, pero en parte lo hace por una buena razón. Tiene miedo de que algo le pase, y quiere dejarme a salvo con la persona que heredará el trono.- Explicó Zelda.

-Bueno eso entiendo… y ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Has tenido año y medio y no has conocido a nadie?- Preguntó Peach.

-Pues, no realmente.

-¿no saliste con chicos en todo este tiempo?- Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo en verdad lo intenté, pero ninguno parecía ser el indicado.- Le contestó Zelda.

-Bueno, ¿y piensas que Samus es el indicado?

-Pues… eso espero.- Dijo Zelda, preguntándose lo mismo. –Pero igual ahora no puedo hacer mucho, mi corazón me pide a Samus- Continuó la castaña.

-Estás en una situación complicada, amiga…

-Lo sé…

En ese momento se oyó unas campanadas, anunciando que ya sería medio día.

-Oye Zelda, ¿no tenías una pelea ahorita?- Preguntó la rubia.

-¡Verdad! ¡Casi lo olvido!- Zelda amarró velozmente la carta a la pata del ave, y después de decirle que se dirija a Hyrule, se fue corriendo hacia el combate. Este era un evento que no podía perderse: en esta pelea por equipos, tendría el placer de ser la aliada de Samus Aran.

Ambas princesas corrían con todas sus fuerzas, pero lamentablemente eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba correr más rápido, necesitaba ser más veloz.

-Ya sé- Dijo Zelda para sí misma. –Espérame un momento- Le dijo a su amiga.

Zelda se ocultó tras unos arbustos, y unos minutos después, salió vestida como Sheik. La ropa de Sheik le ayudaba a ser más veloz por lo ligera que era, además de cómoda.

-Peach, perdón pero no puedo llegar tarde. Te veo en la pelea, ¿sí?- Le dijo a Peach, y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo a una velocidad 5 veces mayor a la que tenía con su otra vestimenta.

La rubia se quedó sola, observando hacia la dirección en la que se fue su compañera. –Sí claro, me dice que la espere, y luego se larga…- Dijo Peach un poco molesta, mientras se levantó el vestido con ambas manos y corrió detrás de Sheik.

* * *

_-¿Dónde estará Zelda? Si no llega rápido, perderemos por su culpa.- _Pensaba Samus, irritada por la tardanza de la princesa.

De un momento a otro, Sheik apareció de una pequeña nube de humo justo al lado de la cazadora.

-¿Llego tarde?- Le preguntó a la caza-recompensas.

Samus no le pudo responder, no se esperaba que de todas las personas, justo Sheik sea el que aparecería a su lado. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Zelda? De seguro algo le pasó a la pobre princesa y Sheik, como el caballero que es, se ofreció a reemplazarla en el último minuto. Bueno, no es que realmente le importe, es decir, Sheik pelearía con ella, ¿qué más querría la cazadora?

_-Esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle mi fuerza-_ Pensó Samus. _–Si le muestro mis habilidades, ¡de seguro me invita a salir!_

_-Tengo que enseñarle a Samus que no soy una princesa que necesite que la estén salvando, tengo que mostrarme lo más poderosa posible ante él- _Dijo Sheik en su cabeza.

Ambas escucharon la cuenta regresiva que daría inicio al combate contra el equipo enemigo conformado por Bowser y Donkey Kong.

La pelea no duró mucho, tanto Samus como Sheik sabían qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Sheik, aprovechando su velocidad se dirigió velozmente para atacar a Bowser, quien al ser un luchador lento le daba la ventaja. Por otro lado, pero bajo la misma idea, Samus que tenía a su disposición un montón de ataques a distancia atacó al gran simio de lejos hasta acabar con él. Tanto Samus como Sheik queriendo verse lo más genial posible para sorprenderse la una a la otra, presumían sus habilidades más complicadas y poderosas para que la otra la viera. Parecía como si estuvieran jugando con sus enemigos, estando más en un concurso de exhibición que en un combate real.

Una vez que ganaron, se dirigieron a ducharse y cambiarse en los camerinos. Sheik, que llegó antes, aprovechó para quitarse el traje y después de su respectivo aseo, se volvió a poner la ropa de princesa. Cuando Samus llegó, sólo vio a Zelda ya acabando de alistarse.

-Así que aquí estabas…- Dijo Samus. _–Por tu culpa casi pierdo, niña engreída_

-Síp, aquí estaba- Dijo Zelda, no entendiendo la confusión de Samus con sus dos identidades. –Por cierto Samus, estuviste genial ahí afuera, de verdad les diste una lección.

Samus la miró sonriendo, y al darse cuenta que no ganaría nada enojándose con Zelda, pues al fin y al cabo ya ganó el combate, le dijo: -Si bueno, aunque no pude hacerlo sin Sheik. De verdad que llegó en el momento justo.

Zelda le sonrió, pensando que Samus le dijo Sheik jugando con ella porque esa había sido la identidad que usó en la pelea. Ella no sabía que Samus jamás jugaba.

De un momento a otro, se oyeron unos pasos apurados que se dirigían hacia ellas. De la puerta, entró apresuradamente Peach

-¡Zelda, tienes que leer esto!

La castaña recibió la carta que le pasó su amiga, leyéndola de inmediato.

_Hija mía,_

_Lamento negarme a tu petición. Teníamos un acuerdo, año y medio fue en lo que quedamos. Lo siento, pero un mes es todo lo que puedo darte para que regreses a casa._

_Hasta entonces,_

_Tu padre._

Zelda se sugestionó cuando leyó la carta. Le aterraba la idea de que su padre no le diera más tiempo, y que en un mes tendría que casarse con su mejor amigo, Link. No pudo soportarlo más, así que arrugó la carta entre su mano y se fue corriendo del lugar, llorando.

-¿Qué le pasa a la princesa?- Preguntó Samus, quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Después te explico, ve por ella por favor y asegúrate que no haga nada estúpido- Le pidió la princesa del Reino Champiñón a la cazadora. Ésta no entendía por qué la extraña petición, pero viendo más de cerca, parecía que Peach había corrido hasta aquí. Se veía cansada, y Samus entendió que probablemente no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para ir por ella. No lo pensó mucho y fue en su búsqueda.

* * *

Zelda estaba corriendo mientras las lágrimas le caían de los ojos. El mensaje de su padre había sido devastador para ella, se imaginaba su futuro arruinado, un futuro donde jamás halló el amor.

_-Antes muerta_\- Dijo la castaña, quien sin detenerse ni una sola vez, se dirigió al espeso bosque que se levantaba adelante suyo

Su carrera contra sí misma no le hizo darse cuenta del momento en que accidentalmente se topó con un precipicio delante de ella. Zelda cerró los ojos en el momento en que, sin poder detenerse, terminó dando un brinco al vacío. Pero algo estaba mal, no sentía la caída. Cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, supo que unos brazos la agarraban por la cintura. Samus había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar el terrible accidente en el que la castaña acabaría con su vida, abrazándola por detrás para evitar que se desplomara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la tenía, toda la emoción la hizo agotarse, y sin ningún interés se dejó caer hacia atrás, salvando a la princesa.

La princesa de Hyrule estaba echada encima de Samus, quien aún tenía sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, aliviada. La cazadora estaba cansada, correr con ese traje no era tan fácil como algunos creen, y menos después de una pelea. Zelda rodó hacia un lado, hasta echarse justo a la derecha de Samus. Ambas estaban recostadas en el césped, viendo al cielo, respirando fuertemente.

-No… vuelvas… a hacer… algo así…- Dijo Samus, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Perdón…- Fue la única respuesta de Zelda.

Ninguna de las dos se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Samus acababa de salvarle la vida a una princesa en estado de paranoia; y Zelda acababa de ser salvada por la persona de la que estaba enamorada. La adrenalina se sentía en el aire.

_-Eso estuvo cerca, pero… ¿qué le habrá afectado a la princesa a tal punto?- _Se preguntó Samus mientras se tranquilizaba.

-Es por mi padre…- Dijo Zelda casi como si leyera la mente.

-A, está bien. No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…- Le dijo una nerviosa Samus, definitivamente lo peor que podía hacer ahora era tocar un punto frágil que acabara igual de mal que antes, o peor.

-No, creo que necesito contárselo a alguien- Le aseguró Zelda.

-Está bien… entonces cuéntame qué te paso- Le dijo Samus lo más comprensiva que podía.

-Mi padre quiere que me case con Link, aun cuando yo no quiero- Dijo la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?- Preguntó Samus, llenad e curiosidad.

-Por el bien del reino, y el mío…- Respondió la castaña.

-¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?- Indagó la rubia.

-¡Que no hay amor! Yo no quiero pasar mi vida con alguien de quien no haya caído profundamente enamorada. Así no debería ser como acabe esto…

-Bueno… ese sí es un problema. ¿Y tienes que regresar a tu reino de inmediato?- Volvió a preguntar la cazadora.

-No, tengo un mes para regresar

-¡Genial! Entonces todavía tienes tiempo. No tengo duda en que encontrarás a alguien. Además, quién sabe, tal vez el amor de tu vida esté más cerca de lo que pienses…- Dijo Samus, tratando de tranquilizar a la princesa.

Esto último que le dijo la caza-recompensas le llegó al corazón a Zelda, sacándole una sonrisa sincera de ese triste rostro.

-Gracias, Samus.- Le dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Samus se quedó algo sorprendida por la muestra de afecto, pero de inmediato rodeó sus brazos por el cuerpo de la frágil princesa. Ésta fue una manera de decirle que todo estaría bien, y que podría contar con ella si era necesario. Gesto que Zelda entendió, y agradeció con todo su ser.

Estuvieron abrazadas por un buen rato, sentadas mientras miraban el anochecer. Finalmente, y luego de llorar por un rato más, Zelda se quedó dormida con sus brazos alrededor de Samus. La rubia vio a través de su casco, la expresión inocente y relajada de Zelda, pareciéndole de cierto modo tierna.

La mano de Samus se acercó con cuidado al rostro de Zelda, y de una manera cariñosa, uso su dedo para limpiarle las lágrimas de la cara. Acto seguido, levantó a Zelda en estilo nupcial y se dirigió lentamente de vuelta a casa para que pudiera descansar.

El camino de regreso no fue tan difícil como pensó que sería. Zelda no pesaba lo suficiente como para poder cansarla, y el camino que eligió le sirvió de atajo para llegar más rápido a su destino. Una vez que llegó, fue recibida por una preocupada Peach que esperaba en la puerta. De inmediato, la princesa de rosa le abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Samus; acción que la cazadora aprovechó para recostar a Zelda en su cama. Una vez que la castaña estaba echada en su cama, Samus se le quedó viendo, recordando lo que pasó esta tarde con la princesa. Podría jurar que la princesa abrió los ojos por unos segundos, mirándole fijamente; pero los cerró de inmediato.

Ya decidida a irse, Samus se alejó de la habitación, pero fue detenida por Peach, que la estaba esperando.

-Samus, yo sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy- Le dijo Peach, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto y gratitud.

-No es para tanto, sólo hice lo que me pediste- Le respondió Samus, justo antes de seguir caminando.

Peach se quedó mirando cómo se iba alejando poco a poco Samus. A decir verdad, la descripción de Zelda si era acertada; Samus ahora mismo parecía un caballero misterioso, que apareció para salvar a su princesa, sólo para volver a desaparecer. Sin embargo, sabía que después de esto, podía confiar en Samus después de todo, y si llegara a convertirse en el prometido de Zelda, podía confiar en que estaría en buenas manos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda se levantó en su habitación. Al inicio no sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí, pero poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior fueron apareciendo en su cabeza. Podía recordar ver el rostro (o casco) de Samus observándole fijamente mientras dormía, o tal vez había sido un sueño. Sea cual fuera el caso, se levantó emocionada, tomó una pluma y un papel, y escribió lo siguiente.

_Querido Padre,_

_Por fin he encontrado al hombre indicado._

_Su nombre es Samus Aran, estoy seguro que cumplirá con tus expectativas. Lo llevaré cuando vaya a visitar Hyrule, en un mes._

_Hasta entonces,_

_Zelda._

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN**

Bueno, para los que no están leyendo mi otro fic, les iluminaré respecto a esta sección. Simplemente son recomendaciones que hago de historias, mangas, etc que me gustaron tanto que deseo compartirlas con ustedes. (se incluyen historias de blogs, wattpad, fanfiction, etc)

**Título: **Algunas cosas sobre el amor

**Autor: **Alchemya

**Tipo: **Fanfiction - Vocaloid

**Idioma: **Español

**Sinopsis: **Luka está lidiando con sus fuertes sentimientos de amor por su compañera de trabajo, Hatsune Miku, luego de meses sin dormir y puras frustraciones, llega a la conclusión de que conquistará a la niña a pesar de que las circunstancias se le tornen imposibles.

**Lo recomiendo por: **Por que la historia es simplemente hermosa, definitivamente una de las mejores que he leído en Fanfiction. El fic lo tiene todo: romance, es tierno, drama (mucha drama, están advertidos), historia, personajes increíbles, desarrollo perfecto, para resumir, es hermoso. Otra cosa buena es que es algo largo, así que tiene para rato :D Muy recomendado

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado la historia :D

Quería aclarar algo para (si hay alguno por aqui?) los que están leyendo mi otro fic: _Mis dos princesas_. El hecho de que esté haciendo un fic SamusXZelda no signifique que esté del lado de la castaña, por lo que no deben tener preocupaciones con que seré imparcial en el trio amoroso entre PeachXSamusXZelda; sino que simplemente Zelda era la indicada para la historia (y nadie confunde a Peach con hombre).

Y bueno, volviendo a la historia, qué opinan del fic? qué les gustaría ver? Por favor háganme saber todo lo que piensan, eso me ayudará a continuar la historia lo mejor posible.

Entonces, sin nada más que aclarar, nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	2. ¿Una rival?

Hey, que tal a todos? Primero quería disculparme por el tiempo que me demoré en sacar este capítulo, pero puedo explicarlo QmQ. Principalmente era la falta de inspiración para saber como continuar este fic, afortunadamente las ideas llegaron hace unos días, y ahora tengo una idea más clara de cómo se desarrollará este fic.

Y bueno, lo dije en mi otro fic, así que lo diré de nuevo: yo no soy de las que abandonan las cosas, así que el hecho que me demore en sacar un capítulo no significa que haya abandonado el proyecto, sólo tengan paciencia :3 aunque claro que trataré de no demorarme taaaaantooo. ;)

Y bueno, eso era todo, espero que les guste el capítulo, y que esperen con ansias el siguiente.

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la original, genial y muy confusa historia**

* * *

**¿Una rival?**

Han pasado ya unos cuántos días desde el incidente con Zelda, pero había algo que todavía la molestaba. Después de todo lo que pasó ese día, después de pelear codo a codo junto a Samus, después de ser salvada por su caballero misterioso, la castaña no había vuelto a ver al cazador otra vez.

Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a cambiar eso. Le pidió a Peach que la acompañe para que no se vea tan sospechoso que esté buscando a Samus por todos lados, y la rubia, como mejor amiga que es, aceptó a ayudarla.

-Entonces… ¿cuál era el plan?

-No hay plan.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo entonces?

-Nada especial. Paseando, dando vueltas, y preguntando donde estará ese escurridizo Samus.

-…- La rubia se quedó viendo a su mejor amiga. Dar vueltas por la mansión sin rumbo fijo era un trabajo que les tomaría mucho tiempo, estaba sorprendida que el enamoramiento de Zelda la haya llevado a ese nivel. –Hay amiga…

Zelda miró a Peach, se sentía muy afortunada de tener una mejor amiga como la rubia, quien debía ser una de las personas más cercanas a ella junto a Link y a su padre. La castaña estaba consciente que el día, dependiendo de qué tan rápido encuentren a Samus, podría llegar a ser muy agotador; y ella sabía que esa era información que Peach no ignoraba, hecho que conmovió a la princesa al saber que su amiga la acompañaría sin importar las circunstancias.

-Peach…

-¿Hmm? Dime

-Pues, en verdad eres mi mejor amiga- Le dijo Zelda dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Zelda era nueva en la Mansión Smash, de hecho, este era su segundo día en ella. No conocía a nadie, ni siquiera conocía el lugar, sólo había conocido la cafetería y su habitación. Link era el único con el que hablaba, se sentía intimidada por muchos de los habitantes del lugar y otros le daban miedo, como Bowser o Donkey Kong.

La castaña se encontraba paseando por los amplios jardines traseros, sorprendiéndose del tamaño de éstos, y la belleza de sus flores. De hecho, eran tan grandes, y estaban tan llenos de árboles, que la princesa se había perdido ya hace un rato. Comenzaba a atardecer, y mientras el cielo se oscurecía, el miedo de Zelda crecía.

En eso, sintió que alguien la seguía. Sintió terror inmediatamente, seguía escuchando como unas ramas se rompían con las pisadas de alguien, alguien que probablemente lastimaría a Zelda. Sintió los pasos todavía más cerca de ella, casi alcanzándola; y sin poder resistirlo más, cerró los ojos y se pegó contra un árbol, esperando lo peor.

Todo era negro, los párpados de Zelda la protegían de ver algo horrible, pero no sabía que ese algo no era tan horrible que digamos.

-Hey, ¿quién eres tú?- Dijo una voz femenina muy curiosa.

Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica rubia. Tenía los rasgos muy delicados, y a juzgar por el increíblemente grande vestido, además de la corona, se podía deducir que también era una princesa, al igual que ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Dijo la rubia moviendo la mano de un lado a otro justo delante de sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, perdón. Este… mi nombre es Zelda- Dijo la castaña avergonzada y tímida.

-Jeje, eres linda- Dijo nuevamente la rubia dirigiéndole una sonrisa. –Yo me llamo Peach- Dijo finalmente.

-¿Peach…?

-¡Así es! Mi nombre es Peach, y soy la princesa del Reino Champiñón. –Dijo la princesa con los aires altos.

-¿Champiñón? ¿Te refieres a ese honguito que se pone a veces en la comida?- Preguntó Zelda. La verdad es que le llamaba la atención el nombre del reino de Peach, y le hizo recordar su comida de hace unos cuantos días, en la que justo habían champiñones.

-¿Eh? ¿Comida? ¡No no no! Debes estar confundiéndote. Los champiñones son nuestros amigos, son los lindos ciudadanos del Reino Champiñón, siempre fieles a su Rey y a su princesa.

Zelda entendió que al ser un reino de champiñones, lo más probable es que no coman champiñones por allá, sería como canibalismo, ¿no? Por lo tanto, decidió no insistir. -¡Ah sí, Yo también soy princesa, ¿sabes? ¿Has oído alguna vez del Reino de Hyrule?

¿Hyrule? Mmm… no me suena…- Dijo pensativa la princesa rubia. -¿Dónde queda?

-¿Eh?- Esa era una buena pregunta. La verdad es que ella, al igual que Link, llegaron juntos en un portal que conectaba la Mansión Smash con Hyrule, le sería imposible responder a esa pregunta. –Pues… no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? Jijiji, ¿qué clase de princesa eres que no sabe dónde está su reino? Pues para que veas, el mío está en… este… ¿cómo llegué aquí?- Zelda casi se cae al ver el comportamiento de la recién conocida.

No fue hasta que oscureció, que Zelda recordó que estaba perdida. -¡Verdad! Antes de encontrarte estaba perdida, ¿sabes por casualidad el camino de regreso?- Preguntó

-¿Camino de regreso? Pues… no realmente. ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a los animalitos de por aquí?

-Lo haría, pero no he practicado mi canto hace mucho…

-…

-JAJAJAJA- Se rieron ambas. Los chistes de princesas nunca pasaban de moda. Al final, sin saber a dónde se dirigían, decidieron caminar a una dirección fija, esperando llegar a su destino. Lo que no sabían era que se quedarían atrapadas en los jardines por 2 días más, y no sería hasta que llegarán Mario y Link que las salvarían y por fin regresarían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ya habían estado caminando por un rato. En este momento se encontraban en los jardines traseros, lugar en el que realmente ninguna de las dos quería estar; pero una estaba decidida en encontrar a Samus, y la otra en ayudar a su amiga.

De un momento a otro, Peach siente como su amiga se lanza encima de ella y la empuja hacia los arbustos.

-¡Abajo!- Le dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué demonios Zelda? ¿Qué es lo que te-

La rubia no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió la mano de Zelda taparle completamente la boca, impidiendo que emita cualquier sonido.

-Mira- Dijo la castaña.

Peach miró a donde le apuntaba su amiga, y vio a lo lejos una armadura naranja, caminando tranquilamente.

-Es él…

-¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡Anda y conquístalo!- Susurró de vuelta la rubia.

-¿Estás loca? Si voy ahorita de la nada a seducirlo pensará que soy rara, o peor aún, una zorra ¡y nunca más querrá volver a hablar conmigo!

-¡Él no es tan tonto como para pensar algo así de ti! ¡Yo creo que de verdad le gustas también!

-No lo creo… ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

-No lo sé, ¡pero no lo averiguarás si te quedas aquí!

-¿Averiguar qué?- Ambas princesas saltaron del susto cuando una voz se oyó desde el otro lado de los arbustos.

-¡¿Samus?! ¿Qué sorpresa, qué haces por aquí?- Dijo Peach, formando la sonrisa falsa más creíble que tenía.

-Eso mismo les iba a preguntar a ustedes- Dijo el caballero soltando una pequeña risa al final. Después, se dirigió hacia la castaña, que estaba completamente en silencio y mirando al piso.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Zelda?- Dijo Samus, siendo lo más amable posible.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí! ¡Estoy eternamente agradecida contigo Samus!- Dijo avergonzada Zelda, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo en señal de respeto y gratitud. -¡Ah verdad, de seguro quieres una recompensa! ¡Perdón, no me di cuenta antes!

-¿Eh?- Samus no entendía de qué hablaba la princesa.

-¡Supongo que querrás dinero! ¡O quizá quieres alguna posición prestigiosa en Hyrule!- En eso la cara de Zelda se puso roja. -¡A claro, como no se me ocurrió! ¡De seguro quieres casarte conmigo y tener rel- Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Peach le tapó velozmente la boca con su mano.

-Jeje, perdón Samus. Se pone así de nerviosa siempre que siente que le debe algo a alguien.- Dijo la rubia, tratando de excusar a su mejor amiga.

Samus se quedó viendo a ambas princesas, primero a Zelda, luego a Peach, y nuevamente a Zelda. Se quedó en silencio un rato, y finalmente soltó una fuerte carcajada. –JAJAJAJA, ¡ustedes dos me dan mucha risa!

Ninguna de las dos princesas sabía si eso era un cumplido o no.

-No me había reído así en mucho tiempo. Díganme, ¿qué van a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Samus.

-¿Ahora? ¡Ah, nada, estábamos paseando! ¡Sólo eso! ¡No es como que teníamos planeado pasar todo el día buscán- Dijo Zelda nerviosamente hasta que su amiga la interrumpió.

En ese momento la castaña sintió como la mano de Peach apretaba su hombro fuertemente, y cuando volteó a verle el rostro, vio una mirada de _–"¿Quieres callarte? La estás cagando Zelda"_

Zelda entendió el mensaje y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que su amiga hable.

-Así es, no tenemos ningún plan en específico hoy. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- Preguntó de vuelta la rubia.

¿Yo? No se… estaba pensando en ir al gimnasio a entrenar un poco. Si quieren nos podemos juntar después, y podríamos ir luego a comer, ¿qué les parece?

-Es una gran idea Samus- Dijo Peach. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, le dio un codazo a su amiga para que reaccione.

-¡Auch! A, este, si, es una excelente idea…- Dijo Zelda.

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces las espero en el gimnasio, nos vemos- Terminó Samus, mientras se volteaba y se iba.

-¡No… lo… puedo… CREEER!- Exclamó Zelda animadamente.

-¿Ves? Te dije que confiaras en mí, ¿cuándo me he equivocado?- Dijo Peach.

-Bueno… te recuerdo que nos perdimos en los jardines por dos días mientras te seguía por tu atajo…- Regresó Zelda.

-¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Recién estaba formando mi habilidad para no equivocarme!- Se excusó la rubia.

-Por supuesto Peach… por supuesto…

* * *

Samus se estaba dirigiendo al gimnasio. Lo que había acabado de pasar había sido muy raro. Estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando unas voces atrajeron su atención hacia un arbusto que no paraba de moverse, no muy lejos de ella. Al inicio pensó que era algún enemigo, pero no fue hasta que escuchó bien las voces que reconoció que se trataba de las únicas dos chicas aparte de ella en la Mansión. Tuvo una divertida charla con ambas, y quedaron en verse más tarde para ir a comer.

Samus pensó que sería buena idea pasar un "momento de chicas", aunque no sabía que las princesas no la veían exactamente como a una "chica".

Minutos después llegó por fin al gimnasio, lugar en el que pasaba gran cantidad de su tiempo para mantenerse en forma. Y vaya forma que tenía Samus. Dejó su armadura en los vestidores, y salió con su Zero Suit a correr en la máquina de siempre. Mientras trotaba, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola; y cuando volteó a su izquierda, pudo ver a Falco haciendo pesas.

-¿Qué hay Falco?- Preguntó Samus, haciendo conversación.

Falco la miró extrañado, no tenía idea de quién era esa rubia que le estaba hablando de la absoluta nada. Pero sí sabía algo, esa rubia estaba más buena que el pan con mantequilla, y su sexy cuerpo fue suficiente razón para que Falco continuará la conversación.

-Hey, ¿cómo va todo?- Devolvió el animal.

-Nah, podría estar peor, pero, ¿quién se queja?

-Lo sé. Oye, y... ¿qué tal el clima?- Falco se dio una palmada en la cara mentalmente por decir una frase tan estúpida como esa.

-¿El clima? Pues, hay sol, pero ayer estaba mejor, ¿no crees?- Dijo Samus algo rara.

-Sí, concuerdo contigo.- Si Falco tenía una debilidad, eran las chicas sexys, simplemente lo volvían estúpido. –Oye, ¿crees que hay suficiente sol como para ir a la piscina después de esto?- Preguntó el ave, tratando de convencer a la hermosa rubia de ir con él a la piscina, luciendo algún revelador bikini.

-Perdón, no creo que pueda, ya quedé con otras personas. Pero igual no hay mucho sol, quizá podamos ir otro día.- Dijo Samus, realmente arrepentida, pero ocultando el hecho de no tener ninguna intención de ir con Falco a una piscina.

-Sí, eso creo…- Dijo Falco desanimado. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver más piel en el mejor cuerpo que haya visto en su vida, y se le fue de las manos.

* * *

-¿Este es el gimnasio, no?- Preguntó Zelda.

-Claro, ¿nunca has venido aquí?- Preguntó Peach, dramatizando una cara de sorpresa.

-Tú tampoco- Dijo Zelda, mirando a la rubia sin poder creerse su actuación en lo más mínimo.

-Mm… bueno…, técnicamente eso es verdad, pero… conozco gente muy cercana a mí que si ha venido, y eso cuenta como si yo también hubiera venido.- Dijo la rubia mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera de manera triunfal.

-¿Eh? Pero-

-Sh sh sh shhhhh… nada de peros amiga, fin de la discusión. Ahora entremos a encontrar a tu hombre, ¿no estás emocionada? Lo verás ejercitando esos grandes brazos que tiene…- Dijo Peach mientras se acercaba a la oreja de Zelda, provocando que esta se sonrojara al pensar en el escenario descrito por su amiga.

_Zelda estaba ya en el gimnasio, viendo atentamente a alguien en especial. En una de las máquinas se encontraba un sujeto enorme y musculoso, con una espalda inmensa y unos brazos colosales. La princesa observaba como éste subía y bajaba la pesa gigante con la que estaba ejercitándose, una pesa que la castaña estaba segura que no podría levantar. De repente, su mirada bajó hasta una zona más íntima, cubierta solo por un pequeño y pegado short. No se dio cuenta de esto hasta que, habiendo dejado ya de hacer pesas, el sujeto se encontraba al frente de ella._

_-Hola, hermosa- le dijo el hombre musculoso, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa perfecta._

_-H-h-hola Samus…- Contestó la castaña mientras se ruborizaba._

_-¿Te llamó la atención cómo hacía mi rutina?_

_-Pues… si…_

_Samus soltó una pequeña risa, sólo para tomar la mano de la princesa y guiarla a los vestidores. –Acompáñame, te enseñaré otra rutina que te gustará…- Le explicó Samus seductoramente mientras guiaba a una princesa incapaz de pensar racionalmente._

_El cazador llevó a la princesa a los cambiadores de los hombres, hecho que la princesa obvió hasta que ya estaba adentro._

_-Eh… Samus…, nunca he entrado a un lugar sólo para hombres…_

_-Tranquila, nadie vendrá aquí._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Por supuesto princesa, estará bien conmigo- Dijo Samus mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él._

_-Por alguna razón, me siento segura contigo, Samus…- Le confesó Zelda mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos._

_-Debe ser… EL DESTINO…- Le respondió_

_-Si…- Dijo Zelda mientras acercaba su cara a la de Samus, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso._

_-Mmmhhhh…, besa muy bien princesa- Le dijo Samus, justo antes de volver a besarla. –Debes haber estado practicando, ¿no?_

_-¡Claro que no Samus! Yo… estaba esperando al hombre perfecto…_

_-Y, ¿lo encontraste?- Preguntó Samus mientras acercaba nuevamente su cara a la de Zelda._

_-Lo acabo de hacer…- Respondió._

_Ambos se unieron nuevamente en un gran beso, sellando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro._

_-Oh Zelda… Zelda… Zelda…_

_-_Zelda… Zelda… ¡reacciona elfa!- Le gritó Peach mientras le daba una bofetada.

El golpe fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a la castaña, quien al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, se puso completamente roja.

-¿Y esa cara sonrojada? No me digas que te imagina- ¡Auch!- Exclamó Peach luego que su amiga se tirara encima suyo para impedir que hablara, y que de paso la avergonzara.

-S-s-s-¡silencio!- Le dijo Zelda. –Ven, entremos de una vez, Samus ya nos debe estar esperando.

-Ok…- Aceptó Peach mientras seguía a Zelda a la entrada del lugar donde las estaría esperando el caballero misterioso.

Pero algo estaba mal. Peach y Zelda se dieron cuenta al entrar que Samus no las estaba esperando, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba ahí. Las princesas solo podían ver desde la entrada a unos cuantos peleadores, pero ninguno era Samus. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Zelda se quedaron pegados en una rubia en especial, y no era Peach para ser precisos.

-Peach mira- Le dijo Zelda mientras señalaba a la mujer con el pelo arreglado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Woow! ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo Peach sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-No lo sé, pero no me agrada.- Le dijo Zelda, emanando un aura hostil hacia la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Pero si es tan linda!- Protestó Peach.

-¡Exacto! ¿Ahora me entiendes?- Preguntó Zelda sin quitarle la vista a la rubia que estaba haciendo ejercicio.

-¿Eh? ¿Entender qué?- Preguntó Peach

-¡Que esto no es coincidencia!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Simple. Seguro ella se enteró que Samus vendría al gimnasio, y como también está interesada en él, decidió venir a seducirlo con ese cuerpo tan jodidamente perfecto- Dedujo Zelda con una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Eso crees?

-Así es. Eso explicaría también por qué es que se vistió con esa ropa tan ajustada…- Dijo Zelda mientras le prestaba más atención al cuerpo de su competencia. Fue en ese momento que toda la atención de la castaña se centró en una zona en especial de su cuerpo, en el perfecto par de pechos que tenía la rubia.

De inmediato se sintió amenazada, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, mirando sus propios pechos. Sí, eran más pequeños que los de la rubia. Ahora sí comenzaba a preocuparse, si Samus la viera, sería atraído por ese cuerpo.

_-Maldita…_\- Pensó Zelda llena de cólera. Entonces dirigió su vista a su mejor amiga, que estaba parada a su lado. Se fijó en los pechos de su amiga, dándose cuenta que ella también los tenía más grandes que ella.

-Incluso Peach…- Dijo Zelda enojada mientras se agarraba los pechos.

-¿Incluso yo qué?- Le preguntó su amiga, quien la había escuchado.

-Nada- Respondió la castaña. Pero su amiga veía como Zelda se agarraba los pechos con tristeza, y notó como le vio los suyos hace tan solo un rato. No fue necesaria mucha ciencia para deducir qué era lo que molestaba a su amiga.

-¿Ohh? ¿Qué pasa Zelda? ¿Alguien está molesta porque tiene boobies pequeñas?- Dijo Peach mientras se agarraba sus propios pechos, levantándolos y restregándoselos a su amiga para fastidiarla.

Zelda solo la miraba enojada de brazos cruzados, aguantándose las ganas de darle un gran golpe a Peach para que se le quite lo estúpida. Pasó su mirada nuevamente a su nueva enemiga, la rubia con los senos impresionantes; y sintió una rabia inimaginable cuando se la imaginaba robándose a su Samus.

_-Jajajajaja- Oía Zelda mientras se cubría la cara, llorando._

_-No puedo creer que en verdad pensaste que tendrías a Samus...- Dijo la rubia mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo del caballero naranja._

_-Lo lamento Zelda. Al inicio sentí algo por ti, pero cuando la vi a ella en aquel gimnasio, supe a primera vista que había encontrado el amor de mi vida- Dijo Samus._

_-Aaaawwww, Samus, eres tan tierno- Dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaba aún con más fuerza a Samus._

_-Todo sea por ti, nena- Dijo Samus mientras con su brazo colocado en la cintura de la rubia, la acercaba más a él._

_Zelda veía a través de las lágrimas veía cómo la rubia acercaba lentamente su rostro al casco de Samus, mientras que este se volteaba y se quitaba el casco para besarla. El mismo sujeto que se había imaginado antes volvió a su cabeza, pero esta vez besándose con otra._

_-Te amo Samus…- Dijo la rubia._

_-Yo también te amo… por… siempre…_

-¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?- Dijo Peach.

Zelda sólo se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos, hasta que llena de determinación, dijo: -No dejaré que esa rubia con senos de vaca y trasero de caballo me gane-

* * *

Falco había terminado con su rutina hace ya unos minutos, pero las ganas de quedarse por más tiempo junto a la rubia lo había hecho quedarse. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos, se dio cuenta que no había hecho ni podría hacer ningún avance con la rubia, así que se dio por vencido.

_-O es difícil o es lesbiana…_\- Pensó Falco mientras notaba como la rubia ni siquiera se había interesado en lo más mínimo por él. –Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llego yo. Ya nos veremos después…- Dijo Falco mientras se despedía de la rubia, dirigiéndole una gran y falsa sonrisa.

-¿Ah? Ok- Dijo la rubia casi sin interés.

Falco se fue deprimido hacia los camerinos, hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Hey, tú, Falco, ven un rato

* * *

-No sé si esto sea una buena idea…- Dijo Peach no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer su amiga.

-Shhh, cállate, es un plan perfecto- Dijo Zelda, cegada por la sed de venganza; venganza por algo que la rubia todavía no había hecho, pero que no quería arriesgarse a que lo hiciera.

En ese momento llegó Falco, y Zelda, poniendo su plan en acción, lo llamó. –Hey, tú, Falco, ven un rato.-

Falco volteó en dirección a donde estaban ambas princesas, y caminó hacia ellas. –Ah, hola Zelda. Hola Peach. ¿Qué las trae por aquí, princesas?

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente aquí, pero eso no importa. ¿Ves a esa rubia de por allá?- Preguntó Zelda.

-Claro, quién no. Es linda, ¿verdad?- Dijo Falco mientras la miraba.

-Pues… no pensarías eso si supieras lo que ha estado diciendo de ti…- Dijo Zelda tratando de despertar la furia de Falco.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué dijo de mí?- Preguntó Falco regresando la mirada hacia la castaña.

-Pues…

* * *

Samus ya estaba terminando con los ejercicios, le faltaban solo unos cuantos minutos. Aún no podía creer que Falco había tratado de hacer una movida en ella, le daba en parte un poco de risa. Pero ahora que se había ido, podría acabar de realizar sus ejercicios, o eso creía.

-Hey, rubiesita- Dijo una voz enojada detrás de ella.

-¿Falco? ¿Ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó Samus.

-¿Así que un debilucho, eh? Te enseñaré de qué estoy hecho.- Dijo Falco

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Samus.

-¿No es obvio? Quiero pelear contigo

-¿Eh? Bueno, no le veo problema, será un buen entrenamiento- Dijo Samus levantando los hombros en señal despreocupada.

-Genial, entonces, ¡empecemos!

Habiendo dicho esto, ambos se fueron al cuadrilátero listos para pelear. Falco moría de ganas de vengarse, no podía creer que la rubia lo llamó un cobarde debilucho que no podría conquistar a ninguna chica, incluyéndola. Por otro lado, Samus realmente no entendía por qué Falco quería pelear de un momento a otro; sin embargo, Samus nunca se echaba atrás frente a un combate, y esta no sería la primera vez.

La pelea inició, ambos acordaron no usar armas, por lo que sólo había intercambio de puños y patadas. Ambos eran veloces, tenían técnica, tenían fuerza, y tenían habilidad, pero solo uno tuvo la victoria.

A los 5 minutos, había un ganador; y un perdedor yacía en el suelo. Samus estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de la intensa pelea, se quedó viendo cómo Falco se recuperaba lentamente en el piso del cuadrilátero.

-Ngh, peleas bien, rubia- Dijo Falco mientras se levantaba adolorido y se cogía el estómago.

-También tú, me diste una pelea de verdad- Le dijo Samus mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Falco vio el gesto, y seguido de una sonrisa, la tomó para levantarse con más facilidad. Esa acción, no sólo hizo que Falco recuperara la buena imagen que tenía de la rubia, sino que demostró que esta tenía un buen espíritu deportivo.

* * *

Zelda veía enojada como su plan había fallado. No tenía sentido, era a prueba de tontos: le decía a Falco que la rubia habló mal de él, Falco iría enojado a pelear con la rubia, Falco le daría una paliza, la rubia asustada y derrotada se iría mal herida del gimnasio, como no estaba en el gimnasio no había oportunidad de encontrarse con Samus, por eso, Samus sería solo de Zelda, vivirían felices para siempre en una mansión con 4 hijos llamados Salda, Zemus, Zamda y Selma; y conseguirían la paz mundial. No le veía la falla.

Lamentablemente no contaba con que la rubia fuera más fuerte que Falco, y la verdad era que todavía no podía creer ese detalle. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ahora su plan fracasó y tendría que buscar nuevas maneras de derrotar a la rubia.

-Esa oxigenada es más fuerte de lo que pensé, quizá a la próxima haga que pelee contra Bowser, Donkey Kong y Ganondorf a la vez…- Se dijo Zelda para sí misma.

Por otra parte, Peach había estado recostada en la pared mientras se veía las uñas, le parecía más interesante que ver como fracasaba el plan de su amiga. Entonces escuchó el balbuceo de Zelda y decidió hablar: -Zelda, ¿no te parece que estás exagerando mucho las cosas?

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¡Sólo estoy evitando que esa rubia me robe a mi hombre!

-¿En serio? A mí me parece que estás paranoica…

-¿Paranoica? Por favor, no digas idioteces Peach- Le dijo Zelda, ignorando cada una de las cosas que le dijo su amiga.

-Bueno… haz lo que quieras…- Le dijo finalmente la princesa del Reino Champiñón, rindiéndose.

-Por supuesto… sólo volveré a intentarlo…

* * *

-Qué raro, siento como si alguien me odiara…- Dijo Samus para sí misma, sintiendo un aura asesina de algún lugar del gimnasio. –Bueno, de seguro me estoy confundiendo… es decir, ¿quién podría enojarse con alguien que no conoce?

Después de que Falco se retiró a ducharse y cambiarse en los vestidores, Samus también decidió que era tiempo de irse, después de todo, Peach y Zelda estarían en ese lugar en cualquier momento.

-Mejor me voy alistando, no sería bueno que me vieran así…- Dijo Samus, refiriéndose a todo el sudor ocasionado por el ejercicio y la pelea. –Aun así, ese sentimiento sigue… y por alguna razón, me siento observada… tendré cuidado, no quiero que alguna de las princesas resulte herida por estar al lado mio…

* * *

-Más te vale tener cuidado rubia- Dijo Zelda mientras jugaba con sus dedos de manera demencial. –Esto recién está empezando, y te puedo asegurar que tengo muchas maneras de vencerte…

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Leozx95: **típica confusión? típico problema? fue tan predecible y ordinaria mi historia? QmQ Y yo que me había emocionado por crear una historia así TmT Pero no importa! Me aseguraré que esta historia sea tan poco predecible y tan confusa que nadie se esperará lo que sigue :D Que bueno que te haya gustado, y aquí tienes el cap, espero que te guste.

**FanRubius: **WooooW tu nivel de inglés es mayor a 8000! Pues me alegra que te haya gustado, y aquí está el esperado cap. Ya verás como continúa el fic, será genial... creo... espero...

**Marionic1500: **Nunca se te hubiera ocurrido algo así? Me siento especial *w*)/ Pues me alegra tener tu interés, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Gracias por los animos que nunca están de más.

**jake foster: **amas este fic? me has estado leyendo hace ya un tiempo? Pues, espero no decepcionarte, y que te haya gustado este cap. Yo también espero que este fic sea muy bueno... :3

**animefan12: **La trama está original? *w* cumplidos así son lo que la inspiran a una a hacer historias como ésta, gracias :3 Me alegra que solo te encante, y que esté quedando genial. Espero que este capítulo también te haya encantado y que también esté genial :3

**Luz sword hyrule: **Lo sé, Samus es de lejos la rubia más sexy de nintendo. Aunque quizá si diseñaran a Peach con un estilo más maduro podría hacerle compentencia como la rubia más sexy... en fin, Samus es sexy, nadie lo va a negar (quiero ese cuerpo! okno)

**Mr. NBA: **Interesante y sorpresivo, que precisas palabras para definir este fic (?) Pues sí, Zelda era la más indicada, pero como también me encanta Peach, no la olvidé, y le di un papel importante en esta historia también :3 Lo sé, lol por la confusión XD Espero que te haya gustado este cap

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Nuevamente lamento la demora y la falta de inspiración, aunque tomando en cuenta que esta historia estaba originalmente planeada como un One-shot, la verdad no me sorprende mucho... El lado bueno es que, debido a la buena acogida, alargaré un poco más la historia (tampoco la haré tan larga, pero al menos será más de lo que pensaba XD)

Y finalmente, como dije, hubo problemas con la inspiración. Y si bien ahora ya esté controlado ese asunto, no me vendría mal su ayuda. Si tienen alguna idea, o les gustaría ver algo en el fic, haganmelo saber y yo lo tomaré en cuenta dependiendo de qué tan factible sea la idea.

Sin más que decir, lean, disfruten y comenten. Hasta la próxima


End file.
